Machine to Machine (M2M) communication is a form of data communication that involves one or more entities (e.g., devices) that do not necessarily require human interaction or intervention in the process of communication. The M2M communication may also be referred to as a machine type communication (MTC) or a machine intelligence communication. The M2M communication may extend human-centered internet infrastructure to a human-to-machine domain and/or a machine-to-machine domain where information can be sensed and transmitted not by human beings but by machines. The M2M communication may be related to a ubiquitous technology.
The M2M communication may enable different types of services that are valuable to an end user. For example, M2M communication services may include smart metering, healthcare monitoring (e.g., patient monitoring), fleet management and tracking, remote security sensing, smart grid, telemetry, weather monitoring, home automation, and similar applications.
M2M architecture may include a variety of elements such as M2M devices (e.g., a sensor, an actuator, etc.), M2M area network, M2M communication network (e.g., a core network), M2M gateway (i.e., a system connecting the M2M area network and the M2M communication network), and/or an M2M application service server.
The M2M area network is formed by indirect connectivity type M2M devices and a M2M gateway using typical wireless communication technologies, such as Zigbee, ultra-wideband (UWB), and Bluetooth. In such M2M area network, a malicious device having a certain feature can scan signals transmitted from a M2M device or a M2M gateway. Based on such scanned signal, the malicious device can illegally join the M2M area network and capture personal data of M2M devices.